


Not To Touch The Earth

by StarCityRebels



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types, Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Betaed, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fingerfucking, First time with a man, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Hippies, Listening to The Doors, M/M, Multi, Native American Character(s), Oral Sex, POV Male Character, Silver Age, Swingers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarCityRebels/pseuds/StarCityRebels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is 1971. Hal and Ollie are on a road trip across Real America and fall for each other. GL/GA "Hard Traveling Heroes" era hippie hook-ups but light on cannon. Plot and porn united!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not To Touch The Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Some period appropriate pot use.  
> Thank you [fleetsparrow ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow)for the beta!
> 
> I've written a sequel to this story called [ "Come On Now Touch Me, Babe".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520126) Read it when you're done!

Hard traveling heroes on a mission: to teach Hal, once his square teammate, now his closest friend, what his America is really like, who the real enemy is. To break Hal's mind free from the clutches of The Man. In the process, Ollie hopes, maybe radicalize one of the most powerful superheroes in the quadrant. 

Ollie was born to privilege, but races to move past it. Move to where things are real. Where he can take what he'd been given, turn it into something that will work for other people, through sweat, blood, training, and sacrifice and make it into a gift to the world. 

This now is his gift to Hal. 

They'd been on the road for six months now in his old truck, now their old truck. He knows Hal better than he's known any friend in his life, better than he knows Roy, which hurts a lot when he pauses to think about it. So he doesn't. 

They'd been invited to visit the Navajo Nation. Members of the Nation had discovered some US labs were dumping toxic sludge on Navajo lands. Navajo sovereignty should have prevented that but corporations with US government ties don't see it that way. 

Part of the contaminated site is remote and toxic enough that Navajo activists had reached out to the heroes for assistance in documenting the damaged lands for their lawsuit and hopefully, for the TV news. Who better to help than a man who can fly and a man who's spent enough time around Reservations to keep the man who can fly from completely alienating the people who had asked for his help.

Their guides to the toxic site are two remarkable women; both had been raised in the Navajo Nation. Kim had studied geology and Nizhoni (Niz), political science. Kim is quiet and quick, gears always turning, yet patient with people who are slower than her (which is basically everyone). Niz is at once charming and oppositional; a flirt and a hard-line Maoist. Ollie would have wanted to describe her as spunky but Dinah had explained why that word was condescending when used to describe a grown woman. Niz also has ridiculously large breasts. Ollie can't not see that. 

The four of them are finishing up the survey of the toxic site. Hal is flying them around as they use an old home movie camera to film the contamination and its sources. Niz is getting a bit airsick from hovering so long, so Ollie offers to wait with her on the edge of the ravine while Kim and Hal finish up.

While Niz and Ollie sit on the rocks looking up at the sky, she points out the birds of prey circling in the distance. A golden eagle soars by. She tells him that species is still doing pretty well here but the toxic waste could end it. Ollie gets a little lost in the moment. Maybe he has "air-legs" too. The next thing he knows, the ledge he's on is crumbling. The first thing he thinks is thank god Niz had the foresight to not be standing on the ledge with him. His next thought is, "Where are the fucking hand holds?!?" 

He's plummeting.

He grabs a root.

It breaks. 

Hal is nowhere nearby. Niz is screaming for help. Hal can’t possibly hear her. If he hits the ground he's a pancake. If he hits the sludge he'll probably mutate into the next Clayface.

His fingers are catching and slipping on clay now. His feet are dangling. He can't keep this up.

He stills his mind. He imagines he is Hal. He will use his will power to do the impossible.

And with that thought Hal appears, scooping him up in a green over-sized catcher’s mitt. He's held next to Kim who's breathing as heavily as he is. She starts laughing hysterically, "We did it!" Hal flies up to grab Niz. As soon as she's with them her arms are wrapped around Ollie laughing and crying all at once. He's lying down and she's kneeling so his head is in her enormous breasts, which is definitely helping. A lot. Hal floats them all down a safe distance from the site. 

Hal tries to chide Ollie, "Of all the stupid ways to almost die... Kim saved you Ollie, I couldn't see you but she heard Niz’s voice, she told me to fly to my two o'clock because you were falling. Her reflexes... I think she's a superhero!" He's trying to crack a joke but he's still shaken. Hal's eyes are burning holes in Ollie, like he doesn't want to lose sight of him even for an instant. 

Kim stammers. "I've been studying orienteering since I was a kid. Being a geologist, I've seen this same exact situation happen before. But we didn't have a Green Lantern to save my colleague then. He didn't make it. I'm still stunned. I--- I just want to thank you all for everything,"

Niz is still on an adrenaline high. She's still squeezing Ollie. "We got the footage we needed! I can't believe it! Those capitalist pigs are going to go down! I don't want to count my chickens before they're hatched but our people stand a chance at beating this. We really do." She checks her watch. "Now let's get wasted because there's no way I'm getting to sleep after this," she laughs. 

The sun sets as they drive away from the site. "We're not going to make it to town before the stores close. Damn.” Niz exclaims “Let's go to my trailer. Do you smoke grass? I'm holding." 

Six months ago Hal would have busted her for possession. Today, Hal blushes awkwardly. Niz sees that and smiles to Hal, saying, "Cutie, you can't tell me no. If it helps, tell that little policeman that still lives in your mind that you're being culturally sensitive and participating in a tribal custom. I mean, it's not a traditional Diné custom, but it's a custom now. Haha! Does that make it better?"

"Groovy," says Hal. He looks to Ollie for approval and Ollie can't help but beam back at him.

They are smoking in Niz’s trailer. Kim opens up when she's stoned. She tells them about her childhood on the res: Growing up poor. How she was thankful that their schools were Navajo-run, but suffered from shocking lack of resources. How she won scholarships to UCLA, graduated at the top of her class, and came back to the res anyway. How she wants to get her masters in geology but doesn't want to be away from her people that long, especially from her brothers and sisters who need her. 

They're all sitting on Niz's bed. It's the only place to sit. At least that's what Ollie is sure Hal is telling himself right now; Ollie knows better. He is curious where this will go. Niz is braiding Kim's long black hair; Hal and Ollie are sitting back-to-back resting on each other.

His wall. His rock.

Kim is on her back looking at the ceiling, her hand on Hal's, tentatively. 

Even stoned for the first time, Hal is still a ladies man. He knows an opening when he sees one. He leans down and kisses Kim. She leans up into him, kissing back. Niz giggles. Still braiding Kim's hair, she looks up and makes eyes at Ollie. She bites her lip and says, "Come here big boy", and Ollie takes the invitation.

Her lips are soft. Her mouth is warm. She tastes like weed. Which he has to admit was fairly weak; probably a good thing for a first timer like Hal. Niz can't be more than 5'1" so her breasts are pushed up against the bottom of Ollie's chest even when he leans over to kiss her. She pulls them out, over the top of her low-cut tank top. Well, that moved faster than he'd expected given the fact that they're not alone in the room. 

Ollie licks down to her round, soft breasts. They are the exact same warm brown shade as the rest of her. He sucks a firm nipple into his mouth and she moans louder than he'd expected. It's hard to see around her breasts but he can hear Hal and Kim still kissing on the other side of the bed. And then, yup. That's the sound of a zipper going down. And he knows it's Hal's zipper, not Kim's, because he's heard Hal's zipper one million times. Getting changed for the night. At a pit stop. But never in this context. And it makes him hard. Harder than he got just sucking on Niz's remarkable breasts.

Ollie sits up to help Niz pull her top all the way off, but he also sits up because he wants to see what Hal and Kim are up to.

Damn!

Kim is palming Hal's hard cock through his briefs as he sucks on her long neck. Hal makes eye contact with Ollie for a second then blushes and looks away, back to Kim's neck and the down to her perky, little teacup sized tits which are frankly adorable. Ollie believes in tits of all sizes. 

Niz commands Ollie, "Take your shirt off superhero. I think the hard-working women of the Diné Nation deserve to see what kind of muscles you've got under there."

Kim looks back over her shoulder and smiles at them. "Niz makes the rules here, man."

Ollie chuckles, pulling off his shirt and Niz wolf-whistles. Kim is pulling Hal's shirt off for him. Hal talks through his t-shirt, "You know, I've had a lot of women, but I've never balled in the same room as my friends. This is wild!" 

"Now, don't start thinking it's cause we're Indians, big guy. We swing because we got into the Free Love thing at your fancy white-man college" Niz giggles. 

Swing.

That's a concept. They aren't a couple so Ollie's not clear on what exactly that means in this context but he's pretty sure she means everyone is going to end up naked in a pile. Ollie is more than cool with that. He's done it before in fact, with Dinah and a few particularly tuned-in hero friends, with a couple of others from the Star City activist scene. But never with Hal.

Ollie really wants to. He wants to in ways he never considered. 

Ollie always jokes about Hal being a square. He can imagine Hal repressing all sorts of things, sexual or otherwise. But Ollie was pretty sure he'd freed his mind enough the past few years to know who and what he wants to do. Maybe part of him had been listening to Hal's breath at night. Maybe he's looked at Hal's perfectly square jaw and wondered what it would feel like in between his lips. Or at least he's wondering that now, because he hears Hal murmuring to Kim, "Take my cock out."

"Feeling bold, huh?" smiles Kim as she frees his cock from his Air Force issued briefs.

Niz is taking Ollie's pants off which frees him up to watch Hal and Kim some more. He's seen Hal's cock before but not hard. Ollie might be OK with quietly getting his own rocks off in the back of their truck on a slow night but Hal either doesn't need to jerk it as often as he does or just shows more discretion. 

Erect Hal is impressive. Ollie's seen enough dirty movies and been in enough orgies to know. He's thick and smooth and now his cock is disappearing down Kim's throat. Which is when Hal makes eye contact with him and this time it's Ollie that looks away. Partially because he knows he's gone wild-eyed and partially because Niz is doing something insane with her mouth on him and her radical breasts are rubbing on his balls.

She's deep-throating him to the best of her abilities and what she can't mouth is encircled by her breasts. Ollie's still seated and she's short enough that he can reach her bell-bottoms from here. He unzips them and runs his hand down between her legs where she's wet and definitely not wearing panties. Ollie would expect no less from a radical Maoist who takes down companies like Bats takes down the mentally disturbed. 

He pushes his middle finger into her and rubs his thumb across her hard clit. She moans. She shimmies the rest of the way out of her bell-bottoms -- Ollie has never been so impressed with modern fashion-- and he watches her round behind shake as he rubs her.

She slurps off his cock with a pop and says, "If we're gonna ball, big guy, you've gotta do me soon because if we keep this up I'll be rubbing out on your hand!"

Ollie chuckles as she turns around to pull a rubber out of a drawer near the bed. Ollie takes this opportunity to tongue at her wet slit. She squeals, and he just can't help it. He sucks on her clit, shoves two fingers into her, and rubs and drums on that spot inside her. The one he has no name for yet but he knows so well because it's where he nails the ladies every time. Her head swivels to look at him. She's panting. He's not going to interrupt her if she's close to coming just to put his dick inside of her. 

"Yes!" she exclaims as Ollie goes big, shoving a third, then fourth finger in her as she shudders around his hand, over his lips and practically gushes down his throat. The room has gone silent. 

As she shakes out the aftershocks, Ollie notices Hal and Kim watching him. They'd been in a 69 but had paused to look back at him and Niz when she came. He's watching Hal out of the corner of his eye. He's rubbing his dick hard and he knows he should be paying attention to Niz as she comes down but he's watching Hal and he CAN'T HELP IT.

Hal gasps at him. Ollie's mouth opens. He wants to say something to Hal but instead he turns red and looks back at Niz who thankfully has had her eyes shut through her come down and hopefully hasn't noticed his divided attention. 

He can't help but gloat a second-- "How's it hanging sister?" --as he caresses her hips.

She opens her eyes to say, "Out of sight! You're like the superhero of sex! Check out sis over there?" which Ollie takes as an excuse to check out Kim and Hal again. 

They've gone back to 69'ing and at this angle Ollie can see Hal's cock as it disappears into Kim's wet, mouth. Hal is moaning into her muff, which means she's doing something right.

Kim says, "You still wanna ball me, Ollie? Just because I got my rocks off doesn't mean you gotta sit the rest out. Look, how wet I am." She arches up, pushing two finger inside her hole and spreading them, revealing incredibly wet. And pink. And trembling. Ollie can't help but slip in two more and twist. She gasps and moans and Ollie wants his cock in her so bad. 

Holding her open as she writhes, he grabs the rubber that's next to them and rolls it on. He takes an opportunity to re-position them, so that they're perpendicular to the Hal and Kim show which is still going strong.

Ollie climbs on top of Niz figuring she's probably too fucked out to ride him after coming like that. What's the point of being in peak physical condition if you're not going to use that skill in the sack? 

Niz and Ollie moan in concert when he enters her. "Oh baby, how is your box this tight after what we just did?" Ollie gives her a wicked grin.

Niz smiles wide and pulls his head down next to hers and whispers into his ear, "You want to watch them, don't you? Watch them. They're beautiful aren't they? Do you know how deep Kim can take his cock? He's got a big stick. Reminds me of yours." Ollie rolls his hips against her. Harder.

And yes, he's watching Hal's cock. 

Kim is beautiful. She's strong but womanly. Her skin is flawless. She's lean where Niz is soft and her legs are trembling around Hal's head. But it's Hal that Ollie is watching. Niz is making sure of it. Like she knows something. Something about him that he didn't know himself.

He licks Niz's neck as he thrusts into her. He shifts up on his knees and pulls her hips up to an incline, supporting the full, soft weight of her ass in his hands, thrusting harder. 

He feels the weight of Hal's gaze on him. Kim's fishing a rubber out of her bag and Hal is right there watching Ollie and Niz ball. Watching Ollie. Hal's rubbing his cock in the tentative way a guy does when he's trying hard to keep from coming. 

For the first time, Ollie and Hal really lock eyes. Hal moves his mouth wordlessly. Ollie has no idea what the words are but he knows that Hal wants him. Somehow. He's not sure how this works.

Kim makes it back to Hal, rubber in hand. She does that trick where she puts the rubber on him using her teeth. Hal cards his hand through her long black hair but he's still watching Ollie. Watching Ollie's cock as he plunges into Niz. He's hitting the back of her cunt which is trembling again. 

Niz moans. "Fuck! You going to make me come again?"

And in an instant Kim is right there. Her hands are on Niz's breasts, her lips on her lips. Ollie thanks his stars that the ladies aren't actually sisters. And then Ollie senses Hal.

Hal leans over Kim and says, "Don't stop on my account. Can we make it like this?"

Kim nods and spreads her legs. Hal's taking her from behind, rubbing her clit as he does it-- Hal's always a gentleman. And Hal is watching Ollie. The world is melting away and it's just them, in the moaning, the animal noises, the skin slapping skin, the sweat, and the incense they were burning to sweeten the pot smell.

In the quiet Ollie can speak. He says, "Hal..." and then he can't think what to say. He's always the one with the words for everything: the jive talk, the one-liner, zero inhibitions. Hal has him speechless. Hal's perfect abdominal muscles rippling as his cock pounds into Kim. The muscles and ligaments of Hal's arm twisting in a way Ollie recognizes as he rubs Kim's clit. Kim's moaning louder now. Ollie can tell Kim's coming from the sounds she is making and tremble of her behind, she spreads her legs even wider and thrusts back against Hal. Hard. 

Hal looks down at Kim, looks back at Ollie. Hal opens his mouth and just moans. Ollie wants nothing more than to touch him, but the physics don't really allow for it at this distance, not without dropping Niz, which he isn't going to do.

Kim exhales, "Wheww" and looks up from Niz's breasts. She rocks back on to her heels as Hal continues to rock into her, slowly. "That was mind expanding, baby. But how on earth are you still going?" she asks Hal.

"Oh, I have my ways." He gazes into her brown eyes as he pulls her head back to kiss her. He keeps rolling his hips into her, but without the same force as before. She's got to be sore by now. 

Niz looks back at Kim and Hal, asking breathlessly "Kimmy, do you want to..." and Kim just knows, telling Hal, "I'm going to lick Niz while Ollie bones her." Hal pulls out of Kim so they can crawl closer to Ollie and Niz. And that's how they do it. That's how the space closes between them. 

Kim's tongue is heat and magic around the lips of Niz's pussy and dancing around the base of Ollie's cock when he thrusts out. Hal is next to him, on his knees. Hal's cock is still rock hard-- he hasn't come yet. Because that man's willpower really is the greatest force in the galaxy. That must be how Hal has the strength to look at Ollie and ask, "Can I touch you?"

Ollie's heart races and he nods.

Hal moves right next to Ollie. Ollie shifts his grip to hold up Niz's ass with one hand. He reaches out to Hal. He caresses down Hal's muscled, broad chest, tracing the hairs as he moves his hand down, inextricably down, to Hal's hard cock. 

Hal grips Ollie's far shoulder and rests his other hand on Ollie's thrusting hips. He holds his face to his ear. He doesn't kiss him. Ollie is breathless. Ollie's free hand reaches Hal's cock and rolls off the rubber. Ollie's not sure what he wants to do but he knows he wants to touch Hal's cock. He's never held anyone else's cock on purpose before, not even in an orgy. He feels Hal's pulse beating into his hand. Like he can hold all of Hal--- all of Hal's contradictions and strength and space mojo-- right in his hand.

Hal's cock is completely wet from pre-come and yes, the shape of his cock does feel and look a lot like Ollie’s own. Soft brown hair around the base instead of Ollie's own wiry blond but otherwise they are alike. Water brothers, he thinks, reminded of that book.

Ollie tightens his hand around Hal's cock and collects himself enough to ask, "Show me how you want it?" He's not sure if he says it like he's talking dirty or if it comes out like an honest question and it is fine either way. Hal wants it fast and hard. Hal's been waiting. Hal's been controlling his own urges all this time and finally Hal is ready to break his self-control. Ready for Ollie to set him free.

As Ollie sets the pace on Hal's cock, Niz's cunt contracts around him and she lets out a yelp that would wake the neighbors if there were any. She's bearing down on him again and again and wringing him out as Kim still licks her dance around where their bodies meet. 

Ollie's no Green Lantern. With Niz's squeeze Ollie comes, grunting into her. He comes forever. He even forgets his hand on Hal's cock for a moment as his orgasm shoots out. That's when he feels Hal's cock on him. The length of Hal's wet cock rubbing along his side where his hip and ass meet. Hal grinding, needy, against one of Ollie's thrusting hips. 

As Niz comes down off her orgasm, Ollie sets her down on the bed. Kim is kissing Niz's mouth again and whispering something in a language he doesn't know. Ollie has two free hands now. He pulls Hal's face against his own and kisses him.

Hal melts into him. Lips, tongue and now cock, spurting against Ollie's side, across Ollie's hand and stomach as he grips him through the orgasm and Hal pants, "Oliver," into his ear and turns and holds him chest to chest. Ollie is struck by the strange sensation of Hal's still dripping but slowly softening dick tickling against his own. He wishes he'd taken off his own rubber faster craving skin-to-skin contact of a kind he's never experienced. But that feels too complicated right now. He'll have to remember to do that next time. 

Hal and Ollie don't kiss again. They just hold and breathe against each other, stubbly chin to bearded chin. Ollie is coming down from some high that he can't quite describe, his head still spinning.

He's not sure how long they wait but they notice Niz and Kim watching them, smiling like cats that ate the canary. It's cute. It's well intended. But it makes Hal and Ollie feel a bit exposed and awkward. They break apart, each collapsing on to the mattress.

Ollie wills himself to speech. "That was out of sight. Completely out of sight. How you doing over there pops?" he chides Hal.

Hal muses, "Didn't know we had it in us".

"Everyone's a little bit homosexual, it's just the white man's patriarchy that tells us who we can or can't sleep with. You got to shut that shit down, man!" Niz pipes up. Of course she does. And she's right. He could kiss her because she's perfect. So he does. 

"That's a pretty serious claim" says Hal, his gears and general sense of authority trying to spin out a line of reasoning and then he looks at Ollie and stops himself. And just smiles. The pure, gigantic smile of the innocent. Ollie reaches across the bed and grabs Hal's hand. It's a gesture of brotherhood. Not a come on. Not right now. 

"So you boys are in for the night, yeah?" asks Niz. Of course the answer is yes, they're too spent to move. They're not gonna sleep in the truck, not when they've got this nice soft bed and they are in a trailer that's probably still keeping them stoned from all the grass that's been smoked inside.

"We're in alright," Ollie tells them. “And tomorrow, we go down to the TV station with our proof and Hal here calls Supes and Supes calls goddamn President Nixon. Tricky Dick will slip and slide but not before he actually sends the brand new EPA to clean up the toxic sludge." 

"Right on, man!" shouts Niz whose energy apparently never flags.

Kim says thoughtfully, "Has anyone told you guys you're magic? I'm a scientist but honestly, it's not just that space gimmick Green Lantern ring going on. Ollie's got some magic too."

Niz nods yes and adds, "And we're not saying this because we're Navajo, we're saying this because we're turned on chicks who know mojo when we feel it."

She does. She must have. Niz flips off the lights and the fearless foursome arranges themselves in bed. Her stereo is playing very quietly, [Not to Touch the Earth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6aNNIyxbG5g). Jim Morrison is crooning "run with me. Let's run..." Ollie can see a green glow reflected from Hal's eyes, its magic, in him.

______________________________________________________

_The further groovy adventures of Ollie and Hal continue in,[ "Come On Now Touch Me, Babe".](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6520126)_


End file.
